Raiding System
NPC Survivor Bases As of update Beta v.1.5.3, you can break into your neighbors' houses using a hatchet. Take note that to break a wall requires one hatchet (one destroyed wall = one destroyed hatchet). Level 1 Walls/Doors/Window = Hatchets Level 2 Walls/Doors/Window = Iron Hatchets Level 3 Walls/Doors/Window = C-4 Explosives Level 4 Walls/Doors/Window = Metal Cutter Here's a list of lootable items in the houses: Base on the right side of Bunker Alfa: *Machete *SWAT Boots *Pine Log *Limestone *Iron Ore *Bolts *Duct Tape *CAC Card A *Carrots *Bottle of Water *Jerky *Stone Brick *Transistor *Iron Bar Raiding System As of update Beta v.1.7, a new raiding system was added, enabling the player to invade another player's base. The Raiders' station will first appear on the CB Radio after you build and place it. When you accept the Raiders' offer on your CB Radio, three Raiders appear at your home base. They present you with five tasks to complete before they will feed you target coordinates to raid. (Complete all raiders' tasks to get coordinates of someone else's base) 'Raider Tasks' "Want a deal? I'll mark another survivor's base on the map. You can take anything you find there, but I'm gonna get my share for the lead. If you agree, first there's somethin' you do for us." - Raider These tasks may include any five of the following possibilities (14): *Airdrop (5): "Soldiers often drop aid boxes but only the boldest ones manage to find something there. Can you do this 5 times?" ("I can imagine someone taking one or two aid boxes. But 5 at once! You'll go far!") **SKIP 60 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 120 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Bunker Alfa's 2nd floor (1): "Common task for rookies. At least, I can do this with my eyes closed. Clean the 2nd bunker floor from zombies." ("As I said, not that difficult for an expert like you. Let's see how you'll show yourself in some real business.") **SKIP 125 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 250 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Bunker Alfa's 3rd floor (1): "I've heard about the 3rd floor of the bunker Alfa a lot. But I wanna have some first-hand facts. Clean the floor from zombies." ("I didn't think you would cope with it so easily. It seems you'll be in the top list of successful businessmen.") **SKIP 125 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 250 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Bunker Alfa's 4th floor (1): "Only a few survivors went down to the 4th floor of the bunker Alfa, and I haven't seen them since. Let's see how you cope with it if I ask you to clean the floor from zombies." ("Didn't expect you'd come back. Well, welcome to the bunker raiders' club.") **SKIP 125 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 250 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *C-4 Explosive (1): "I want to know for sure that you mean business. Find at least one C4. Don't be afraid, you'll keep it." ("See you're determined. Know where the detonator is put?") **SKIP 75 Coins **C-4 Explosive counts from Bunker Alfa's Combat Gear Coupon crate, floppy coordinates, and occasional, but rare, loot in red zones. **Taking a C-4 Explosive from your Inbox also counts **SKIP 150 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Dealer (3): "Let's see how fair you are! Make 3 deals with dealer." ("No problems with Dealer. Consider you not only bought some stuff but also some respect.") **SKIP 60 Coins **Go to CB Radio, then 3 times accept Dealer trade **SKIP 120 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *First Aid Kit (20): "You see, our business ain't the safest job one can have. Make 20 aid kits to avoid problems." ("Nice job! Now we have enough plaster for our whole bodies!") **SKIP 60 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 100 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Iron Hatchet (5): "Your toys won't be helpful. Make 5 iron hatchets. Trust me, you gonna need them." ("There should be enough hatchets, but even if there are some left, we'll make another use of them.") **SKIP 50 Coins **If you have Iron Hatchet in your Inbox, moving them to your inventory qualifies. **SKIP 100 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Iron Plate (20): "You never know what might come in handy. Use Workbench to make 20 iron plates and later you'll figure out how to use them." ("I hope your nerves are as strong as these plates cause there's some difficult work ahead.") **SKIP 80 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 140 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Open chests (25): "Hey, cool fella, I dare you to unlock 25 chests on dangerous locations." ("You're a tough one, the shots were heard even here. Found somethin' interestin' in the chests?") **SKIP 125 Coins **Loot from current bunkers doesn't qualify. **SKIP 250 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Tactical armor (4): "In our busines there's nothin' more important than proper equipment. Make a full set of tactical armor for yourself." ("Looks great, can I take the set if you get shot?") **SKIP 80 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 160 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *The Blind One (1): "They say there's a blind beast in the bunker and someone even survived after meeting it. Will you manage to kill it?" ("Still alive, huh? How did you manage? I'd like to see you fighting the beast.") **SKIP 60 Coins **To do that you need go to the 3rd floor then go to The Blind One room then kill him. **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 120 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Toxic Abomination (15): "What can be worse than zombies? Toxic zombies! Wanna check this out? Kill 15 Toxic Abominations in dangerous locations." ("I would lose count killing the beasts, and you managed to do this without any problems. You got my respect.") **SKIP 120 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 240 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 *Turret (5): "I haven't seen a person that survived after meeting a turret in the bunker. Can you destroy 5 of them?" ("Even a technological weapon couldn't stop you. Now I don't know what can.") **SKIP 60 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 **SKIP 120 Coins before Beta v.1.11.6 Refuse does not refresh the tasks, but it does reset your progress toward completing them. 'New Tasks in Beta v.1.11.6 (19)' These 19 new tasks may include any five of the following possibilities: *Blackport PD waves (1): "I heard you slash the dead left and right. I'd like to see if you're really that good. If you stand 20 zombie waves at the police station, then I'll believe it." ("Can you really do this task as well? You are one of the best shooters I know, I'm serious.") **SKIP 125 Coins *Colonel (1): "The Colonel used to push his platoon like the devil himself. Now he lies in wait for survivors in Pine Woods. String yourself up and go rid our world from that tyrant." ("The Colonel is very slow but if he catches you, there'll be hell to pay. I think I should have warned you earlier.") **SKIP 100 Coins *Captain Card box (1): "The storage at the police station still works. Can you open a box for a blue Captain's card there? Don't forget that you can trade the cards from our man there." ("How do you like the loot? Next time try to get an inspector's card, those violet bores contain the best blueprints for guns.") **SKIP 75 Coins *Lieutenant Card boxes (3): "The storage at the police station still works. Can you open 3 boxes for green Lieutenant's cards there? If need be, you can trade the cards from our man." ("Well done. Have you seen weapon blueprints in these boxes? Useful stuff! A silencer on the gun won't harm during a raid.") **SKIP 75 Coins *Mechanic's Box (5): "Mechanic Jane is among the very few who is nice doing business with. Go to her garage and exchange parts for 5 boxes. Say hello to her for me." ("Have you seen Jane? She didn't send me anything, did she? Well, as always.") **SKIP 125 Coins ** *Dog Crate (3): "If you have a true friend, you can always take him with you on a quest. Raise 3 puppies into adult dogs. Don't forget to feed them! They eat a hell of a lot." ("What can be better than a dog? Only three dogs! If you're lucky and a smart dog will grow up, you'll be able to take it with you.") **SKIP 75 Coins *Recycler guns (3): "Firearms of any kind is our best friend. When you're at your base, disassemble 3 guns on the workbench. If you're lucky, you will be able to get valuable parts to improve any other gun." ("Disassembled weapons but didn't get the parts you need? Try to disassemble undamaged weapons, the chances to find a part you need are higher.") **SKIP 90 Coins *Savage Giant (5): "I know how to test you. Go to the farm and kill 5 Savage Giants. Who knows, maybe someday we'll kill all zombies. But who am I kidding..." ("Minus five problems. You are doing great with these huge zombies!") **SKIP 75 Coins *Timmy the Bloat (1): "Up to kill some zombies? Timmy the Bloat is hanging about Limestone Cliffs, he is the one to be killed. By the way, the Bloat is not just a fancy nickname. Don't dirty up with his guts." ("Hey, is that a piece of Timmy on your shoulder? Be careful. Who knows what made him mutate like that.") **SKIP 100 Coins *Find 2 Rusty Engine or Intact Engine (2): "Have you seen how many old cars there are at the gas station? I have seen cars like that in the forest, but those were all rusty. Find 2 engines in those wrecks." ("You can find a nice engine in old cars. Get such engine home and disassemble it if you have a motorcycle. Steel would never hurt.") **SKIP 50 Coins ** *Find 5 Rusty Engine or Intact Engine (5): "Have you seen how many old cars there are at the gas station? I have seen cars like that in the forest, but those were all rusty. Find 5 engines in those wrecks." ("You can find a nice engine in old cars. Get such engine home and disassemble it if you have a motorcycle. Steel would never hurt.") **SKIP 125 Coins ** *Puppy in a Box (3): "There is an important task. Run around and search for lost puppies. I can't stand it when they're freezing out there somewhere. Three will be enough." ("And the most difficult part - feed the pack of dogs. Turkeys last a long time, you should try.") **SKIP 75 Coins *Alpha Wolf (1): "They say you're a good hunter? A zombie beast latched onto a pack of wolves in one of the Pine Groves. Track down and kill the Alpha Wolf until it leaves us without the rest of the living things." ("Has this wolf snatched you? Be careful, fresh blood attracts the dead.") **SKIP 100 Coins *Fifty-Two-Mike (1): "Fifty-Two-Mike always carries his shield around. No one knows how to approach him. He walks somewhere in Limestone Spires, try to spot and kill him." ("Hey, Mike made you dance? I'd like to have such shield for myself, nice stuff.") **SKIP 100 Coins *Sgt. Kowalski (1): "In life sergeant Kowalski was disliked by everyone except perhaphs his partner. Find that couple in Pine Bushes and put them to rest." ("I think it was too easy for you. I could kill Kowalski with my bare hands. Just don't want to get dirty.") **SKIP 75 Coins *The Deadface (1): "Do you know what I hate about these zombies? They spit out some crap! One of that kind is walking around Limestone Ridges. We call him the Deadface. Kill that thing for me." ("I suppose finding The Deadface was easier than killing him. Nasty guy, isn't he?") **SKIP 75 Coins *Infected Bull (3): "I used to like watching bull races, but current rodeo couldn't apear even in the old cowboys' worst nightmares. Kill 3 zombie bulls at the farm, it'll be fun. At least to me." ("I can't believe you made it. Used a lot of ammo? These bulls have thick skin, you gotta have a more powerful weapon.") **SKIP 45 Coins *Ravager (1): "You know without whom the world will be better? Without that filthy zombie at the old farm, Ravager. Do me a favor - shut him up at last." ("Well, a problem less. Sometimes we send our guys to the farm, now it will be easier to take stuff out for them.") **SKIP 100 Coins *Witch (1): "I've been looking for someone to dispose of that bloody Witch from the Infected Forest. Can you cope with it? Take C-4 with you, might come in handy." ("This Witch is hot, isn't she? I can't even imagined what she looked like when she was alive. And I don't wanna imagine.") **SKIP 125 Coins *Open Farm chest at Crooked Creek Farm (1): "How long ago have you been at the farm? You know that former owners hid there a blue chest with valuable loot. Go there and crack it open, it's stuffed mth nice things." ("Managed to cut the lock? Yeah, it's not that easy, but the loot is worth it.") **SKIP 125 Coins 'Old Tasks' These 3 tasks was removed from the game. *Bunker Alfa (1): "Know the bunker Alfa to the east? Do you have the guts to mop up all its floors from the beasts?" ("Didn't expect you to come back. Well, welcome to the bunker raider club.") **SKIP 250 Coins **Clear Bunker Alfa of all zombies (You can use the firearms ). **Note: Clearing it again on hard mode is not required; but, on day two of the bunker code's two-day window, you can do hard mode to satisfy the raiders again--thus, technically, you could complete this task daily. ** *Chest (5): "You ain't gonna carry your belongings till someone shoots you, right? Make 5 chests, you can put everything there so that killers get nothin'." ("Trust me, these trunks are everythin' you should keep on your base and no furniture can ever replace them.") **SKIP 100 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 ** *Spike Trap (15): "If you're ready to attack others' houses, get ready to protect yours. Make 15 spike traps." ("Now intruders will gotta go through spikes and maybe even pull them out from themselves.") **SKIP 90 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 ** 'Raid Preparation' "Look at the map! I put a mark there. Don't forget to take a backpack, tools and some big gun." - Raider Go to the global map to see a base to be attacked After completing the Raiders' tasks, the player then has the option to raid another's base within an window. Acceptance opens your base to raiding as well; ignoring their offer on the radio does not. Crafting tools makes noise on raids, so there are two options: *Craft a reasonable amount of Hatchets and/or Iron Hatchets (pack C4 if available and desired) at home before departure. You can put a stack of Pine Log and Limestone and craft Hatchets as you break them for compact storage. *Travel to the base to scout out the defenses, so you have a better sense of what tools you'll need to break in. Note: You can only scout once! **TIP: Do this without your Chopper and without making any other noise! If you make noise, you have started the raid and cannot leave and return without making noise and/or ending the raid. 'Noise Meter' In the raided base, there will be a danger warning meter with a skull icon near the player's avatar to indicate the risk level, relative to noise and getting noticed. As of version Beta v.1.7.8, the meter comes with a numeric indicator for the current level. Noise is created by tools' damaging walls and furniture as well as non-silenced weapons' being fired at zombies. The noise meter also rises when you leave and re-enter the base and when you craft items on site (for example, hatchets, bandages, etc.). When the noise meter reached 60-65, the player said "It's getting dangerous here." to cautions when reached 100, The Big One will spawn. At certain thresholds, zombies spawn in: * (~24 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 2 Floater Bloaters * (~46 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 2 Floater Bloaters, 1 Toxic Abomination * (~72 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 3 Toxic Abominations * (~100 noise): 2 Toxic Abominations and The Big One 'Notes' *TBO that spawns in on raids can be injured but cannot be killed--he regenerates to full health when he reaches 200 HP. *Update Beta v.1.8 added progressively increasing damage by TBO with each hit until he can one-hit kill. 'Raiders' Cut of the Loot' A certain amount of any item(s), whether actually raided loot or the player's own, is expected to be shared with the Raiders upon your return home. Different Items have different value. Raiders have 4 levels of satisfaction depending on what items you share: *(Lowest) "What? That's not enough. I'd build stronger walls if I were you. We always return for our share." **''<0-25% Contribution'' **Note: If you "Give Nothing", the Raider warns you, "Thought you get away with it so easily?", "Next time make a fair share." Then they attack your base in . *''"Is it a joke? You took 5 times as much as this. I guess I'll have to take what's mine by force."'' **''25-50% Contribution'' **Note: If you give too little, the Raider warns you, "Next time make a fair share." Then they attack your base in . *''"Not bad, but you could have taken more. Or you kept the most delicious for yourself? Share."'' **''50-75% Contribution'' *''"Fair deal. I knew I could count on you."'' **''75-100% Contribution'' *(Highest) "Great loot, pal! It's nice to work with you." **''>100% Contribution'' Based on the dialogues above, here is a table of relative satisfaction values for some items, given that Plant Fiber is 1: Remarks: *'Durability matters' for armors (most probably for weapons too). Values above are at 100% durability. *'Weapon mods matter', so a weapon with mods is worth more than a non-modded weapon. A mod's value seems to be determined only by its color - grey/blue/purple: **Grey mods are 100 points **Blue / purple mods are probably 500 / 1000, but this needs confirmation *Take these values with a grain of suspicion, especially the smaller ones, since there might be rounding errors *More data is needed for armor, weapons, buildings (e.g. chest or sofa ...) *From the data above fabricated materials are worth much more than raw ores, e.g. Iron Plate (6x Iron Bar) *As a rule of thumb, a nice raid (15+ guns) might require around 5000 contribution points to satisfy raiders completely. This contribution will be reflected in Reputation (out of 200) when the Raiders visit you next time you call them. If the Raiders are shortchanged, they will take their share themselves, by raiding your home base two hours later. Three raider wearing full SWAT armor, one breaking walls, two protecting him with VSS Vintorez. They heal if injured and leave after breaking a few walls and taking what they find, reminding you to pay your fair share next time. They say, "Don't play with fire, pal," and "Next time make a fair share." How hard you are hit may depend on your level, the quality of your base and loot, or the quality of the raid you shorted them on. You cannot revenge raid the Raiders; they do not leave footprints. 'Revenge Raiding' After raiding yourselves, there is a chance you will be raided in return (not by the shortchanged Raiders but by an AI player who received your location from the raiders). The probabilty of being raided is shown by the Threat Of Attack icon on the left side. If this happens, you may have the option to do a revenge raid and retrieve what was lost. The nice thing about revenge raids is that the Raiders do not receive a cut of the loot; you keep what you take. If the AI raiding you does not steal items of enough value, they may not leave footprints. However, If they leave footprints, you can see them on the Global Map leading to a base for you to counter-raid, accessible for a maximum of 8 hours. On revenge raids, the mechanics and spawn thresholds are the same as with standard raids; as of version Beta v.1.7.1, The Big One does spawn at max. 'Skills' Before Beta v1.11.5: Skill levels can be gained under the Base zone-type category while raiding. Some of these skills may even affect the raid you are actively on (ex. Careful); some will have related or unrelated effects. 'Passive' *Camouflage Master *Careful *Robber *Quiet Gunner *Dog Lover *Trader Trivia and Tips *Raids allow for scouting to get info about the targeted base and what you may need to raid it. But you can't scout with the Chopper, as entering with it makes just enough noise to start the raid (but apparently less than 1%). When any noise is made, the raid is started, then leaving ends the raid. You don't get multiple loads. *There is one exception to the "scout once" rule--many players have found they can put stuff in the Chopper, kill themselves on a Spike Trap, respawn at home, empty the Chopper, and return to the raid to retrieve the stuff from their body and finish the raid. This gives you four to eight more stacks/slots per raid (depending on your Chopper and its level). It is unknown whether this is a bug or an intended feature, and may fail / end the raid / reset the body / be patched by the devs at any time. Note: This '''does NOT work' in case you have scouted the base before starting the raid''. *To encourage AI raiders to leave footprints for revenge raiding, many players leave a bait, sacrifice, or donation container outside their defenses and keep it stocked with items of moderate value. *When you reach 100 noise points it is possible to trap The Big One inside the Dog Crate. This gives you about 10 seconds of extra time to search. You can continue to enter and exit the Dog Crate at your leisure. Bring extra First Aid Kits! This seems to be patched as of Beta v.1.11.3 where the Dog Crate can't be accessed any more. *Raiders actually demand very little as their share when you loot guns. The experience is, that 1 piece of Bauxite was enough for a raid bringing 15 firearms. *New tasks were added in Beta v.1.7.9 Gallery Screenshot_2018-05-28-18-52-16.png|Raiders' tasks bugged Category:Game mechanics